Ratcatchers
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items for this section: Cat and some cat supplies Talk with Gertrude. She will tell you to speak to Phingspet and Grimesquit. They can be found in Varrock Sewers. After speaking with them briefly, your cat will have to catch eight rats before they will speak to you more. Once you have done this and talked to them, they will give you a rat pole and tell you to see Jimmy Dazzler, in Ardougne. Jimmy Dazzler Items for this part: Cat and lots of food for your cat. Jimmy Dazzler can be found in a house to the west of the Flying Horse Inn in East Ardougne. He needs a house clearing of rats in an unofficial capacity so as not to tarnish his client's reputation; to this end you will need to sneak around the house unnoticed, avoiding the guards who will think you are an intruder. Jimmy will give you directions to follow to the house. Read them and you will be prompted to go to the house (it is not located on the World Map, you are teleported there instantly). you will find yourself in front of the house, in the gardens. To make your way inside the house you will need to make sure you don't draw the guard's attention; running permanently is advised and having lots of patience will help greatly. Guards will not notice your cat. There are three "save points"; upon reaching these points, any guards who see you will send you back to these points, rather than the beginning. Keep your cat in your inventory until you get inside the mansion. If you have a kitten, feed it after each room the kitten catches rats in so you don't forget. From the start, facing north, run west south of the hedges or west across the bridge, either works if timed correctly. When the moment is right, dash behind the bushes in the northwestern corner, then behind the hedge north of the mansion, and then climb the trellis at the back of the mansion to reach a save point. On the balcony, move as close as possible to a potted flower on the west side. Go inside the bedroom to the west (Which is to your right if you are facing south) to find a rat and use your cat to catch it. Pick up your cat until you get to the next room. Find your way into the opposite bedroom on the east side across the hall and wait. Be patient, and when one guard disappears from sight onto the balcony and the other has his back turned walking away to the west, enter the big room to the southeast with two rats and catch these with your cat. Down the ladder are two more rooms with 3 rats total both of which have no guards. When all the rats are caught, your character talks to your cat saying that about wrap things up. Once you catch all of the rats, teleport from the mansion or climb back down the trellis and return to Jimmy Dazzler. He will give you access to the Ardougne rat pits and tell you about the next person you have to find: Hooknosed Jack. Hooknosed Jack Items for this part: Cat and lots of food for it (even if you're using a fully grown cat), catspeak amulet, four pieces of cheese, rat poison or the ingredients for it (vial, red spider eggs, and kwuarm), bucket of milk, marrentill, ground unicorn horn. You can find Jack in Southeast Varrock (look for the minigame icon). He will tell you about the rat infestation in a warehouse nearby. You need rat poison and he will make you some if you give him a vial, red spider eggs, and a kwuarm. Use the poison on four pieces of cheese to create poisoned cheese, then go to the warehouse south of the pub. Go in and climb to the top. Use your poisoned cheese on the four rat holes to poison them. Then go back to Hooknosed Jack. He will tell you that his cat, Pox, ate some of the poisoned rats. Go to the Apothecary (the potion shop in west Varrock). He will ask for a marrentill herb, a crushed unicorn horn, and a bucket of milk to make a special cat antipoison. Then give it to Hooknosed Jack to cure Pox. Hooknosed Jack will then tell you that there is still one rat left - the biggest and most evil. Go back to the warehouse. Inside a room, you'll see the King rat, but you won't be able to reach it yourself. Pick up your cat and use it on the hole to challenge the King rat. Use food on the hole whenever your cat takes too much damage, as it will die if it loses all of its hitpoints. After you defeat the King rat, go back to Hooknosed Jack. He'll give you access to Varrock's rat pits and tell you about Smokin' Joe. Smokin' Joe Items for this part: Cat, catspeak amulet, a pot, some weeds, a tinderbox Go to Keldagrim via the mine carts or the city's entrance east of Rellekka and talk to Smokin' Joe east of the mining shop. He will tell you about a nearby rat problem. The only way to get the rats out is to smoke them out, but Smokin' Joe can't do it because of the poor condition of his lungs. Offer to help him. Use your weeds on your pot, then light it with your tinderbox and use it on the rat hole to the right of him. Rats will come out the other side and quickly go back in. Eventually, your cat will offer to help. Accept and do it again. Your cat will ambush the rats and kill them. Talk to Smokin' Joe again and he will give you access to Keldagrim's rat pits and tell you about The Face. The Face and Felkrash Items for this part: Cat, catspeak amulet, 100+ coins (or 50 with a ring of charos (a)). You can find The Face in Port Sarim. She will tell you to talk to Felkrash in the rat pits. Go down the manhole and find Felkrash. She will tell you to get rid of all of Port Sarim's vermin at once. Talk to The Face again. She will tell you about a snake charmer in Pollnivneach. Go to Pollnivneach in the desert south of Al Kharid, past the Shantay Pass. To save time, you can take a carpet ride directly there for 200 coins. You will find Ali the Snake Charmer south of the bar. Use one coin on his money pot to get his attention. Ask him about charming other animals and he will go on to tell you that he and Felkrash had fallen out because of Felkrash's killing of animals. He says he will give you directions to kill the rats for one more coin than you have. Tell him you don't care about his offer and walk away slowly until you get the option to stop. He will reluctantly give you a music scroll and snake charm for 100 coins. You can charm him with the ring of charos to lower his price to 50 coins. Back in Port Sarim, stand outside the manhole where The Face is. The higher octave option might be above a certain note, and if it is, remember which one. Play each note on the flute, using the higher octave button if you have to. You might want to take a screenshot of the scroll to help you. Once you've played all of the notes in the right order, you'll see a cutscene where you lead the rats into the ocean just like in The Pied Piper. Talk to The Face, and then Felkrash to finish the quest. Reward * 2 Quest points * 4,500 Thieving experience * Rat pole * Able to train overgrown cats into wily and lazy cats * The ability to name your cat (up to 6 letters long) * Access to the Rat Pits Trivia * Just before your cat kills the smoked out mice in Keldagrim, it will say "Exterminate! Exterminate!", which is a reference to the Daleks in Doctor Who. Category:Quests